My Marshall
by bethhhanay
Summary: Umm, I got bored and started writing... this is how it turned out...
1. Chapter 1

My Marshall- Character Profiles

Marcella

Junior in High school

16 years old

Still in Algebra1

5'5"

Curvyish

Loves to sing

Medium long dark brown hair

Greenish Bluish eyes

Is best friends with Bubba, Sarah and Taryn

Nickname is Marcy

Taryn

Senior

18 years old

Very protective

Short

Roundish, but not fat

Very strong

Is very wary of Marshall

Very curly medium length dark blonde hair

Is Sarah's adopted sister

Bubba

Junior

17 years old

Loves to bake

Average height

Very skinny

Very gay

Loves to wear pink

Has medium (guy length) bright pink hair

Sarah

Freshman

14 years old

Likes to "have fun" but mostly gets herself in trouble

Really tall for a 14 year old

Curvy

Long light blonde hair

Has a crush on Bubba

Likes to play video games

Marshall

Junior

18 years old

Very tall

athletic-looking

Likes to play his guitar

Likes Marcy


	2. Dreaming

_He leans in closer, my heart is pounding, I'm not sure what to expect fro-_  
"Marcella?" I'm suddenly jolted back to my twisted reality.  
"Huh?" I ask, slightly confused. My teacher gives me a look that could probably kill me if she had laser vision.  
"Marcella, what is (_b_2+_a_7)2?" _Uhh, think Marcy, think!_  
"Urm, _b_4+_a_14?" The teacher didn't have time to tell me if I was right or not, because the bell rang before I had finished. I rush put into the hallway, and then remembering my bag I had left, I ran back into the classroom, straight into my best friend.  
"What is the matter with you lately? You are so out of it! You've gotta tell me what's up!" Taryn practically yells at me. "Let's go find Sarah!" She drags me along with her, ramming me into a bunch of people that I don't even know. Taryn suddenly stops, and I go flying. Into someone. Someone I'd like to meet, just not like this. He's beautiful, but not in a fruity way. I heard him singing the other day, while I was walking home. He sounds like an angel. He seems like a skater, but I've never seen him ride a skateboard, or a bike, or in a car or anything. He just walks everywhere, I guess. He always seems to be wearing a red plaid shirt, or a black band shirt, and dark jeans, that were almost skinny jeans. Well, anyways, he's new, and he doesn't know very many people here. The gayest kid I know, also one of my best friends, has taken a liking to him, as has Sarah. Okay, anyways, back to what was happening.  
"Uhh, sorry... Marcella, right?" He asks, his shockingly blue eyes peering through his hair that was just a bit too long. I start blushing immeadietly.  
"Oh, um, it's Marcy..." I reply, still blushing beet red, at least, I'm assuming I was. "Yeah, I don't like to be called Marcella." He looks, well, he looks like he doesn't know quite what to make of me.  
"Oh. Sorry. I'm Marsh-" The loud second bell cut him off, and Taryn is dragging me again, but before she drags me too far, I swear I see him wink. _Whoa, he is, like, wicked amazing. And this is the first time I've ever even talked to him... I can see him running his fingers through that messy black hair of his, I see him wink again, and, just like that, he has stolen my heart and swept me off my feet. _I see myself about to be dragged into another person, this one is one of the slimy druggie gamer types though. I quickly duck, and Taryn turns to look at me. "Quit messin' around girl, we're late enough for choir as it is!" We rush into the band hall just a few minutes late, seeing a bit of red plaid slipping into the choir room. My heart starts pounding. I stop Taryn, startling her.  
"Okay, so you want to know what's up, right? Well, I have the biggest crush ever on the new kid. There." She looks completely shocked, like a boy band just walked into the room. Her shock quickly turns to disgust.  
"Ewww, Marcy! Just, eww! He's so weird! He wears almost the same thing every day, and he's always, like, singing to himself, or muttering or something. Eww!" _Okay, well, thanks for the support, girl_. I drag her into the choir room, and somehow manage to instantly lock eyes with Marshall. I hurry to my section and sit, and he turns away, with a smirk and a wink.  
Choir was way to long that day. We didn't work on our music, which sucked. But I stole a few glances at Marshall, and I was delighted to see he was stealing a few of his own. When the bell finally rang, I started walking with Taryn to lunch. Marshall starts following us, and then decides to strike up a conversation with me when we get to the cafeteria. I soon end up giggling at everything he says, and he winks at me every few minutes, which is adorable. Sarah suddenly shows up with Bubba in tow. Sarah has the HUGEST crush on Bubba, she's in love with him that poor girl, but he is so flamboyantly GAY. Poor Sarah. They take their usual seats on the other side of the table, and begin talking our ears off, as usual. Bubba stops mid sentence, noticing that Marshall and I are off in our own little world, and takes a big breath. I notice this, because it usually means that he's going to say something VERY LOUD. I was right.  
"FEELING A BIT FLIRTY TODAY, MARCY?" He completed his sentence with a very large wink, which set off explosions of laughter at our table. "And who is this handsome fellow?" Bubba says, trying to sound flirtatious, I think.  
"He's straight, that's who! Umm, well, I hope?" Sarah blurts, then blushes a deep red. Marshall just chuckles.  
"Yeah, I'm straight bro. Sorry 'bout your luck, Bubba." Bubba looks unconvinced.  
"Prove it then." No one was expecting what happened next. Marshall stood up, picked me up, dipped me back, and kissed me. He had his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neckThe world started to melt away around us. Literally. First I thought I was being delousional, but the world was DRIPPING AWAY. Then we were falling, I was clinging to Marshall as we ALL fell, all of us. Taryn, who was clinging to Sarah, who was in turn clinging to Bubba...


	3. Marshmallowy Mweadows

**A/N Sorry it's so short!**

The world is dripping away around the five of us, and we're falling now. Falling through dripping colors and blackness. Marshall holds me tight, but he has a smirk on his face. Soon, we start to see more dripping color than blackness we all fall in something like a field or a meadow, but the ground was sticky and fluffy, almost like a marshmallow...

After we all get up, on our feet and moving around, I do a quick head count. _Okay, Sarah, Bubba, Marshall, a cat, and me. _  
"Wait! Where's Taryn?!" I shout worriedly. Sarah and Bubba start frantically searching, and the cat walks over towards me. On two legs. Be fore the cat reaches me, Marshall flies, oh, wait, more like he floats over to me, still with that smirk, but now with a slightly mean look on his face. "Thanks, Sweetheart" he says as he tilts my chin up and kisses me lightly on the lips. He does a front flip in midair, almost like he's used to it, and floats away, with an evil smirk on his face, and an evil chuckle filling the air...

It didn't realize it, but the cat was standing right under me. _Wait? UNDER ME? _I was somehow floating too. It scared me. The cat tugged on the hem of my pants, coaxing me to the ground. Suddenly, it opens it's mouth, and starts to say something. I hear her say something like "MARCY! It's me, Taryn! I'm a cat now, I'm not sure how though. And you are blue!"


	4. Mo-Chro and Lady

I picked the cat up warily, and whispered "Taryn?" She nodded her head. "What's going on Taryn? I'm getting a little bit scared!" She jumps down from where I was holding her, and _stretches_ up to where she's level with my face. She says "Marcy, I don't know what's going on. I wish I did. You all look a bit different, too."  
"We look different? Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you're kind of a cat." I told her quietly.. She replies, "I know I'm a cat, you butt! Look, Bubba is freaking pink! And he's shiny? What's up with that? And you are, like, blue, and really pale, and you are floating in midair! We need to find someone who knows where we are."  
"What did Marshall do? How did we get here? Did he know this was going to happen? I'm so confused Taryn! I'm scared." I say, dropping to my knees in the marshmallow-y ground. Taryn pats my back, trying to reassure me. "C'mon girl, let's go get Sarah and Bubba, maybe they'll have some idea of what's going on." We walk over to where they are currently eating the ground. _Eating the ground!_ This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder! Suddenly, these two unicorn looking things swoop out of the sky, right to the ground in front of us. One of them looks like it'd be female, it's all rainbow-y and it has a blond mane. The other one looks similar, except for it looked as if it was probably male, and his gray and black coloring. The black one taps his hoof on the ground a few times, like he's calling to Bubba. It's so weird, he's tapping on the ground, not speaking, but we can understand everything he's saying.  
_Prince! We must go back to the Candy Castle immediately! It's almost daybreak! _The unicorn thing taps at Bubba. Bubba is taken aback by this, and he says shakily, "Did you say _Prince_?" The unicorn thing says, or rather, taps, _Yes. Come Gumball, it's almost daybreak, and you want to get back to the castle before Peppermint Maid notices you're gone, don't you? And if your friend over here doesn't get her parasol or hat soon, she'll get burnt. Lady and I will take all of you home, if you'd like us too. _I assumed Lady was the rainbow unicorn thing. I decided that if Bubba was being mistaken for a prince, we could just ride the unicorn things to the castle, talk to the prince, and figure somethings out. I pulled the four of them back and told them. Sarah says "YES! Great plan, Marcy!" very loudly, earning ME a suspicious look from Lady and the other one. Bubba walks up to black one and says "Very well. Would you mind taking all five of us back to the castle?" He looks around, and quickly wonders aloud "Hey, where'd Marshall go?" I wheeled around, still floating by the way, and quietly whispered "I'll explain later"


	5. Marceline the Vampire Queen

Lady and Mo-Chro (the black unicorn thing) flew us off to the castle, and the sun was starting to rise. As the first rays peeked over some icy looking mountains in the distance, and illuminated the already bright world we were in. But, something weird started to happen as the rays of natural sunlight hit my skin. It was burning me! There wasn't anything I could do, I didn't have anything to cover up my bare arms, face and neck. I shriek in pain.

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad for abandoning them, leaving them all alone to figure out why they're here. I got transported to an alternate timeline. It was earth, but everyone has survived the Great Mushroom War. There wasn't any lasting damage, really. I got there about 80 years after it had ended. Magic had been totally muffled. I enrolled myself into a local high school, trying to find the right person the send me back to Aaa. I guess I found her. I'm home now. But she's here too. I wonder who else disappeared when I did... That Sarah girl reminded me a lot of Fi, and Bubba was an exact replica of Prince Gumball... Taryn really made me think of Cake, so protective, especially of Sarah... But it couldn't actually be them, I mean, they had no idea who I was, right? They just thought I was the new kid... but they were here... and they were so confused...  
I fell into a restless sleep, and wake up famished. I float downstairs and over to the fridge. It's just about daybreak. As I reach for bowl of strawberries, I suddenly remember something. When I had left, Marcy was blue, like me. And she was floating. Marcy is a vampire too. She probably doesn't know! I realized that since she doesn't know, she'll probably get hurt by the sunlight before she finds shelter! I quickly grab my sun hat and I find a parasol for her, just as I hear a blood curdling scream. _Marcy! _I rush out my door, not caring if I ate or not, to find her. I fly as fast as I can, panicking, looking for her everywhere. I find her, riding on Lady Rainicorn's back, shrieking and shaking in the bright sunlight. She looks so pained. I swoop in, picking her up with one arm, and holding the parasol over her with another. I think she's passed out now. I hear Sarah and Taryn scream at us, "Where are you taking her?!", "Bring her back!" Marcy's breaths suddenly shorten, to short and shallow gasps. I clutch her tightly and fly faster. We couldn't reach my cave soon enough.  
Once we got there, I brought Marcy in and laid her down on the couch. I go to look for a jar of the burn salve Bonnibel had formulated for me and Marceline, for when we got burnt out in the sun. _Wait. Marceline? Holy shit. Marcy is Marceline, she's just lost her memory! _Marceline the Vampire Queen. She ruled her section of the Nightoshpere, or, rather, her dad did. Marceline's nickname was Marcy. Marcy id definitely Marceline. There's no doubt. She, just, well, _changed_, I guess. She doesn't act like bad ass Marcy that I wanted to at least be friends with. She didn't like me, or so I thought. I found my jar of burn salve and quickly applied it the Marcy's arms. She let her hair down, which was smart, so her face looks just a little sun burnt, as does her neck. I decide to call Finn, and see if he can help. I dial his number.  
"Hey! It's Finn and Jake, Adventurers at your service!" Finn shouts through the phone.  
"Whoa, calm down lil' bro! Hey, I need your help. Have you seen Marceline for the past few days?" I ask him.  
"Umm, no, the last time I saw her, she was at that ball in the Candy Kingdom, yelling at you. Why?"  
"Okay, how many days ago was that? The ball?" I'm started to get a little bit worried.  
"Four. It's been four days. Why, are you alright? Is Marcy alright? I'LL SAVE HER!" He yells through the phone again.  
"Okay, lil' bro, can you swing by the cave real fast? Mine, not Marceline's?"  
"Sure thing! I'll be there really soon, okay? See ya soon!" The little boy hangs up. Finn's a good kid, he's Fionna's little brother. He hangs out with a dog, Jake, who's his adopted brother. Long story.  
I float upstairs, and grab my guitar. It was a battle axe, but I turned it into a wicked 6-string. I start strumming on it, and then I remember that bowl of strawberries I left earlier. I put my guitar back down, and float back downstairs, just in time too see Marcy starting to wake up. I realized that she probably hasn't eaten any red in a VERY long time. I grab the bowl of strawberries, and sit on the couch next to her. Her eyes flutter open, and I realize she probably needs more salve. She looks at me, and says, like a child, "My arms hurt!"  
I "Shh" her, and put more salve on her arms.  
"What happened to me? Where am I? Where is Taryn, and Sarah, and Bubba?" She asks me worriedly, and then sits up. I don't want to but I have to ask her.  
"Marcy, do you know who you are?" It sounds like a stupid question, but she hesitates to answer.  
"I'm Marcy, my best friends are Taryn, Bubba, and Sarah. I go to, umm, uh-" I cut her off. "You don't know what school you go to, do you?" She slowly nodded her head. "Do you know who I am?" She nods her head yes.  
"You were the new kid, right? You're name's Marshall Lee, and you're the reason I'm in this mess!" I tried my best to look offened, but it obviously didn't work. "And, well, I don't know why, but I think I like you." I nod my head. Marcy scoots closer to me on the couch, and leans her head against my chest. I ask her, "Well, Marcy, I know who you actually are, and I'm gonna tell you, okay?"  
"That sounds good to me." She nods her head and I wrap my arm around her. This was gonna be a very long story.

**A/N Sorry my update took so long you guys! I lubbs you all for reading so much of my story! What do you think of it so far? Questions? Comments? I'll answer all of them, I promise!**


	6. Marceline's Closet

**Marshall's P.O.V.**

"Well, your name is Marceline the Vampire Queen. You're the ruler of the Nightosphere, but you don't live there. Your dad, Hunson does though. He does the ruling for you." I tell Marcy softly, hoping she might remember something. She looks startled, and confused.  
"W-wait. I'm a VAMPIRE?" She looks horrified. "Are you a vampire too? Do we have to kill things and drink their blood?" Marcy is genuinely confused. "I'm a vampire QUEEN? I'm royalty? How am I supposed to act like a queen?"  
"Well, I guess I'll answer your questions in the order you asked them. Yes, you are a vampire. Yes, I am a vampire. No, we do not have to kill things and drink their blood. We can just eat shades of red, see?" I pick up a strawberry and demonstrate, sucking the color out of it, and leaving it gray. She looks fascinated. "You are a vampire queen, THE vampire queen. Yes, you are technically royalty, but in no way are you expected to act like a queen, you never really have anyways." She looks puzzled, and picks up a strawberry. She looks at me and asks, "How am I supposed to eat this?"  
"Uh, well, you just kind of bite it with your fangs, and suck the color out, I don't know how to explain it." I reply. It doesn't take too long for her to figure it out. Soon, I have a bowl of gray strawberries on my table.  
"Hey, Marcy?" I ask.  
"Hmm?" Comes her reply.  
"It's almost sundown, and we can go outside and not get burned. I could give you a re-tour of Ooo and Aaa. Maybe we could find your friends. And we could go to your house, see if that stirs any memories. And I have a few people I need to visit."  
"That sounds great. I hope Sarah's okay. I worry about her sometimes, she's always getting herself in trouble. We can go anytime, I just really don't get this whole floating thing yet."  
"That's okay, I can carry you if you'd like." I reply with a slight grin, and she blushes. "Okay, just a sec." I float upstairs and grab my guitar. You know, just in case. It's also a battle axe. That helps too. I pick Marcy up and fly out the door. I decide to take her to her own house first. She won't be able to stay all alone, and she can't stay with me without any clean clothes. We reach her house in practically no time. Even though she lives in Ooo, not Aaa, our houses are pretty close. I swoop down to the porch and set her down. "Welcome home, this is your house. I don't think it'd be the best idea for you to stay all by yourself, so I thought we'd get you some clothes, and you could stay with me for a while, okay? And you could just look around for a while, maybe you'll remember something. Now go on, you never keep your door locked." She walks up to the door and opens it. She steps timidly inside. I follow her, and shut the door around me. "This is your living room, your kitchen is right through there, and your bedroom and bathroom are upstairs."  
"Uhh, do you think you could float me up? I just don't trust myself to float." Marcy asks nervously. I pick her up and take her upstairs.  
"Okay, here's your closet." I open the door and start shuffling through some of her clothes. I hand her a gray tank top, and a red one. "You wear these a lot" I shuffle some more. "here, these will come in handy during the day" I say as I hand her a pair of gloves and her sun hat.

**Marcy's P.O.V.**

Marshall had flown me to my own house, but the only reason it seemed familiar is because it was almost an exact replica of his. We're picking up some of my clothes now. So far he's given me a gray tank top, a red tank top, a red pair of boots, a giant sun hat, a really long pair of gloves, and a black dress with purple tights. I start to float a little bit, and then i notice sound equipment at the other end of the room. My room. I float over, slowly, because the floating kinda scares me still. There's a cassette in the player. I click play. I hear the weirdest lyrics ever.

Marshall chuckles and floats over to me. "You wrote that, you know." He tells me. I was pretty sure I did. It's so weird though. "Okay, back to getting your stuff together? There's a suitcase under your bed, I think, if you could get that, we can put your clothes in it." I float over to the bed and get my suitcase.  
"Why did you leave the four of us all alone? When we got here, you just, up and left. Literally. Why?" I suddenly ask him. He furrows his eyebrows.  
"Well, that story starts about two months ago, when we were transported to that alternate world. It was only four day's time here." Marshall flops himself down on my bed, staring at the celing. "This one is a long story too." I lay down beside him.  
"I'm so tired." I tell him with a yawn. I must still be used to sleeping at night. "Can I just sleep now?" I say as I snuggle in to him.  
"Yeah, sleep. You need some rest." Marshall says as he puts his arms around me, and I fall right to sleep, stranglely happy.


	7. Anyone and Everyone

**Marcy's P.O.V.**

I wake up, finding myself at home, and cuddled next to Marshall in my bed. I float up, and stretch. I think that it would be best if I take a shower. I was too sick, and weak, and tired to try to bathe, for the past, oh, three days, has it been? It's been three days since we got back. ***A/N SHE IS REMEMBERING STUFF SLOWLY NOW!* **I grab a clean outfit from my closet, not wanting anything we had already put in the suitcase. I slowly float to what Marshall told me was the bathroom, and start the shower. I grab a towel from under the sink, and check to make sure I have soap and shampoo. As I get in the shower, I hear Marshall waking up. "Marcy? Where are you?" I hear him call, startled.  
"I'm taking a shower, Marshall!" I call back out from the bathroom. It doesn't take me long to take my shower, and soon enough, I'm trying to dry my suddenly ridiculously long hair. I just part my hair to the side, and float downstairs to find Marshall.  
I find him in the kitchen, with some apples and more strawberries. "What's up?" I ask tiredly. I'm still pretty exhausted, and I'm not used to sleeping at daytime yet. "What's the plan for today?"  
"Well, we take your stuff back to my house, and we head over to Bonnie's to get some more burn salve. Then we go find Sarah, Bubba and Tayrn. I think I know where they are, and I think they might be in the same situation as you."  
"The same situation? Which is?" I ask.  
"Well, I think they were here when we left, and went to that alternate world, and that's why they came back with us. I thought it would only be me who came back, but it was all five of us."  
***A/N I'm writing this next part in, like, pure dialouge to make it quicker to type***  
Marcy- "Well, how did we get there, anyways? I don't understand."  
Marshall- "We were at a ball in the Candy Kingdom. In Ooo, not Aaa."  
Marcy- "Ooo and Aaa?"  
Marshall- "That's where we live. My house is in the Land of Aaa, and yours is in Ooo. There's a Candy Kingdom in both lands, and that's where Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum rules. Her half-brother, Prince _Bubba _Gumball rules the Candy Kingdom in Aaa. I think your Bubba is Gumball. I haven't confirmed that anyone else disappeared when we did though."  
Marcy- "Wait, you think Bubba is a prince? Well, that explains the unicorn things then."  
Marshall- "Yeah, they were Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn. Lady speaks Korean most of the time, and Mo-Chro uses Morse code."  
Marcy- "Okay, that makes sense. Now, how did you cinfirm we disappeared from the ball, and how did we disappear, anyways?"  
Marshall- "Well, the day before yesterday, while you were still sleeping off your burns and all, I called Finn."  
Marcy- "Who's Finn?"  
Marshall- "He's an 'adventurer', and he's Fionna's little brother. I think he's about twelve, but he's a good little kid, brave, and pretty reliable too."  
***Regular writing now* **  
**Marshall's P.O.V.**

"Oh no. When I called Finn, I asked him if he could come over. And we left." I jump as I hear a knock on the door. I float up to go get it.  
"No, Marshall, you can sit back down. It's my house, I can get the door." Marcy relpies. I get up and follow her, and she gives me a look.  
"What? It could be Ash, or Simon, or someone else you don't remember." I follow her, and we open the door to see Finn standing there with Jake cowering behind him. That poor little dog's afraid of vampires.  
"Hey Marcy!" He gives her a big hug, he thinks of her as his big sister, even thoguh he has one. Marcy backs up and hisses. Finn looks up at the in pure shock. Marcy's eye widen and she covers her mouth as she realizes what she just did.  
"Come on in, you guys, I think we have a slight problem." They come in and sit on the couch. "Marcy, this is Finn, and this is Jake." I say, gesturing towards each of them respectively. "Finn, when did you say the last time you saw me and Marcy?"  
"It was about a week ago, at PB's party in the Candy kingdom, Marcy was yelling at you, and this witch or wizard or someone poofed you away or something." Finn replies.  
"Did anyone else disappear? Fionna and Cake? Gumball?" He nods his head.  
"I still haven't seen any of them. I'm getting worried. I miss my big sister, Marshall!" Finn starts to tear up a little bit.  
"Don't get upset, lil' bro, I think I know where they are. First, though, I've got to explain something about Marcy to you, okay?" I tell him, slowly.  
"Yeah, sure" comes his reply.  
"Okay, when we disappeared, we went to an alternate universe, and we were there for about two months. We were in school most of the time. I didn't know if anyone else disapeared. It actually took me a while to find a school. When I got there, I found Marcy, but I didn't realize it was her. I knew how to get back here, though. I had to kiss someone, but it couldn't be just anyone. It took me a while to find someone worthy of kissing me, and when I did, it just happened to be Marcy. Marcy was at school with a girl named Sarah, about Fionna's age, and she looked like her. There was another girl, she was older, her name was Taryn. I think Taryn was Cake. There was also a boy, with bright pink hair. I'm sure that was PG. I kissed Marcy, and when I was supossed to be transported back here, all five of them came with me. It was like coming back from the Nighosphere. I was all evil and mean, and I left them in Marshmallowy Mweadows." It wore off slowly, this time. Not really fast. When I finally remembered that Marcy looked like a vampire when I left them, I flew as fast as i could, because it was daybreak, and she would get burnt. And burnt she got. We had to use like a jar and a half of the burn salve." I said. Finn nods his head.  
"It took me forever to find you, you know. You weren't at your house." I sigh.  
"I know. I had to bring Marcy over here to get her some clothes, and we ended up staying here instead of my house. Anyways, we need to go see Bonnibel, and then we need to go talk to Peppermint Maid." I tell Finn.  
"Okay! Can me and Jake go with you guys?" Finn asks us excitedly.  
"Sure, little bro, I just gotta go get Marcy, and my sun hat. And her sun hat." Marcy had floated off to the kitchen, obviously embarrased at her hissing. She was startled, it was a reflex. I tell Marcy we have to go now, and she grabs her parasol, and I grab my hat. When we leave, she asks shyly "Carry me?"  
"Sure thing." I like carrying Marcy. The way she wrapped her arms around my neck, and leaned her head on my chest just made me want to kiss her. I better not gross Finn out though. We get out of the cave and actually start flying, and Jake strecthed up really tall, with finn riding on his back like a giant horse or something. "Hey, Marcy?" I say. She looks up at me.  
"Yeah Marshall?"  
"We're going to see Bonnibel now, okay? Do you know who she is? do, you like, remember her at all?" Marcy shakes her head. "Okay, well, Bonni's the princess of the Candy Kingdom, Bubba's her half brother. She's really smart, and you used to be like her big sister, but something happened and you two haven't gotten along very well for the past few years. Just be nice to her, okay?"

***PART 2* **[relevantcosplay]

**Marcy's P.O.V.**

"Why wouldn't I be nice to her?" I ask Marshall. He looks back down at me.  
"Something screwy went on in the past between you two, but no one ever told me what it was, and you obviously don't remember." he says, placing a light kiss on my forehead. I really don't know him very well, but I' pretty sure I must've loved him before we left, and I lost my memory.  
"Hey Marshall?" He replies with a "Hmm?"  
"What were the two of us like, before I lost my memory?" He looks startled at my question, like he's not quite sure how to answer.  
"Well, I might as well be honest, you hated me. I liked you. You were the bad ass Vampire Queen, and I was your competition. Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He looks at me, sheepishly.  
"Marshall Lee, the VAMPIRE KING?!" I pull away from him and float by myself. "What?! We aren-"  
"Shh" He pulls me back towards him. "No, we aren't married. Or related. Long story short, we killed the previous vampire King and Queen, which made US the Vampire King and Queen, not connected in any way, though." I relaxed a little as he wrapped his arms back around me, earning an "Eww!" from Finn.  
"Jake, are we gonna be there soon? I'm getting bored!" Finn yells to his dog's head, that is actually kind of far away, because he stretched.  
"I don't know, you tell me!" Jake says, gesturing to the odd looking city that seemingly appeared behind the forest of pink trees we were flying over.  
"Jake, Finn, you go ahead and tell Bonni we're here, okay?" Marshall says to the boys.  
"Sure thing, Marsh!" Finn yells, while Jake bounds ahead. Marshall swoops down to the ground, and sets me down. "Is it alright if we walk for a few minutes?" he asks me.  
"Yeah" I say as he take my hand, and we start walking down a path in the moonlit candy forest. He's so, well, he's so perfect. Just look at him, I mean. And he's actually really nice, too. I wonder what Taryn would say about the two of us, walking here together...  
*after walking for about twenty minutes*  
**Marshall's P.O.V.**  
"Hey, Marcy? We have to float up now... Do you want me to carry you?" I ask timidly. She nods, and tiredly puts her arms around my neck. I pick her up, and float up to Bonni's balcony. I quietly tapped on her window, and it comes sliding open.  
"Marshall Lee! Hello!" She says, not noticing Marceline in my arms. I guess Marcy fell asleep somehow, on the way up. She wakes up, and stands up quickly.  
"Uh, Princess?" She asks Bonni, unsure. Bonni instantly starts blushing.  
"Finn already explained about Marceline's memory loss, and Bubba, Fionna and Cake lost some of their memories as well. Marshall, we can discuss this later, alright? Oh, and yes, I'm Princess Bubblegum. You, uh, well, normally call me Bonni." Why was Bonni blushing so much? Weird... "Well, why don't you come in? I have rooms prepared for you and Marceline. Why don't I show you to your rooms?" We walk through her room, and into a hall, with many pink doors. There were two doors painted blue, however, and two red doors. I guess the red doors were mine and Marcy's.  
"The doors on the left lead to the ladies rooms, and the doors on the left are for the boys. Marshall, I'll show Marceline to her room." I nod, seeing nothing wrong with Bonni showing Marcy her room.  
**Marcy's P.O.V.**  
Bonni takes my hand, and leads me into the room on the left, while Marshall heads to the room on the right. Bonni suddenly stops, and turns to face me, with tears brimming in her eyes. She took both of my hands in hers, and kissed me. I push her back, actually not hissing this time. But I notice Marshall standing at the now open door, with a single tear sliding down his hurt face.  
"What was that all about! You kissed me! Why the hell did you just kiss me?" I find myself yelling at the girl, really bothered that she kissed me, in front of Marshall.  
"Marshall! Wait!" I yell, running after him, down the hall. I catch his arm, eventually, and turns to stare at me.  
"What the hell was that all about?! You met her five minutes ago, and you're already making out in your room? I thought you _liked _me, Marcy!" He turns away from me, and floats out the window.  
**Marshall's P.O.V. **  
I trusted Bonnibel with Marcy, I don't know why though. After I go into my room, I thought that I'd go get Marcy's clothes, maybe her bass, and go get some of my clothes too. I went over to her room to tel her that, and that I'd be back in about an hour, but when i opened the door, there she was, lip locked with none other than Bonni. I don't know what to do for a second, then Marcy pulls back, or maybe Bonni did, I wasn't paying close attention at this point. I just wanted to leave. Marcy is really the only person I've ever really liked, I think I'm in love with her to tell the truth. I run down the hall, with Marcy running behind me. I hear her yell some thing like "Marshall, wait!", but I just keep running. She grab my arm, and I turn and look at her, tears in my eyes. "What the hell was that all about?! You met her five minutes ago, and you're already making out in your room? I thought you _liked_ me, Marcy!" I float out the nearest window, too far away to be seen through the night. I fly back to Marcy's cave, and get her suitcase that we packed, and her bass. _Maybe she remembers how to play it_. I sneak through the balcony doors to Marcy's room, and drop off her suitcase. I'm still really upset, and I zoom off, then down lower to the ground, and I collapse under a tree on the edge of Marshmallowy Mweadows. I sit there and just cry, a little bit, and think. _I wonder what went on in the past with those two? No one ever really filled me in... _  
**Marcy's P.O.V. **  
I run back to my room, and slam the door. Thankfully Bonni wasn't there. What the hell was that all about, anyways? I really don't remember her. I really don't know what went on between us in the past. I feel sick. I need to sleep, but I'd like to shower first. To bad. I'm sleeping.  
When I wake up, I see my suitcase, and a bass that looks similar to Marshall's guitar. _Marshall... _I hope he's alright. I grab a clean outfit from my suitcase, and float to a door that I believe is the bathroom. Yep. I was right. i take a shower, find some black eyeliner, and get to work on drying my hair. Just then, I hear a knock on my door. I open it, and see Bubba standing there, in a very ridiculous outfit. I'm shocked, he actually looks really nice. I hug him, not really knowing what else to do. I start crying, you know, over my Bonni and Marshall situation. Bubba wraps his arms around my shoulders, while I sob.  
"Shh, Marcy, tell me what's up?" I float away, over to my bed, and sit on the edge of it, shaking my head. "Oh, c'mon Marcy, you can tell me, it's alright." he sits next to me. I notice that he changed a bit when we came back, but more drastically than I thought. He is a few inches taller than Marshall now, and he looks really strong, not frail, like he used to.  
"It's Marshall. And Bonni. Ugh! Why can't things just be simple?" I bury my face in my hands.  
"It's okay girl, talk to me. What happened?" He asks really gently. I guess returning here made him a lot more gentle, too.  
"Okay, so when me and Marshall got here, Bonni showed us too our rooms. Marshall went to his, and Bonni came with me. As soon as the door was shut, she kissed me! She freaking KISSED me, Bubba! And Marshall had opened the door, he was probably gonna ask her something or whatever, and he saw her kiss me! Now he's all mad at me, and he flew off, and I haven't seen him since!" I start sobbing again, and I bury my head in Gumball's chest. He wraps me in another hug.  
"Oh my. I can see why you're so upset. Why don't you go see Fionna and Cake, and I'll take Mo-Chro, and try to find Marshall?"  
"Fionna? Cake? Who are they, Bubba?" I look at him, confused.  
"Oh! Fionna is Sarah, and Cake is Taryn. I think they'll be happy to see you, Marcy! Let's go!" He take me by my hand, and leads me to one of the blue doors. He raises his hand and knocks. Sarah appears at the door, saying "Oh, hey PG" while blushing slightly. She looks pretty much the same, save for a bunny hat on her head. "MARCY!" She squeals, then tackles me in a hug. "Marcy! I've missed you so much!" She drag gs me into her room. Bubba smiles, and waves, walking away from the door, presumably to his own room. "CAKE! It's Marcy! Come see Marcy!" That cat who said she was Taryn.  
"Girl! Where've you been? We've been worried sick over here!" I laugh at that.  
"Okay, let's sit down, okay? I'll explain what happened to me when we got here."  
**Bubba's P.O.V. **  
After talking with Marcy, I call for Mo-Chro, and we start the search for Marshall. First stop- His cave, then Marcy's. He wasn't at either. We aimlessly fly for a bit, when we spot him, under a tree near Marshmallowy Mweadows. It's been six years since I first met him, but the sight of him still takes my breath away. He's the most beautiful person I have ever met. It's mid morning, and I'm glad he's under a tree, because he would have been roasted in this sunlight by now. Mo-Chro swoops down, and I jump off his back. Marshall doesn't notice me walking over to him, he looks like he's been crying. Wait, he still is. He's crying in his sleep. A sharp shot of pain goes through my chest. I hate to see him hurt. I kneel down by his head, stroking his hair. I lean over, and slowly kiss him. Grod he's beautiful. I really didn't expect him to kiss me back, but he did. Marshall suddenly pulls away, sits up, wraps his arms around me and kisses me, hard. . /5b6037477768aa98455717cd554929bf/tumblr_... **(best picture I could find with out really looking. I love Rorpie, BTW) **He pulls me onto his lap, kissing me all the while. I ran my fingers through his messy black hair, pulling him closer to me. I have him pinned on the soft marshmallow ground in no time. suddenly, a red boot appears under me, kicking Marshall, accompanied by a cold slap to my face. I don't expect to get kicked in the stomach myself, but I did. Someone punched Marshall, too. I look up to see Marcy and Fi riding on Cake's back, with teary eyes.  
"You messed up REAL bad this time, boys!" Cake yells back at us. Marshall looks at me, accusingly.  
"What is your problem! You're supposed to be her friend! Now you've screwed up everything even worse!"

***PART 3*** [mb]

**Marshall's P.O.V.**  
"Really? Now? Again? Really? I can not believe you, Gumball! Just think about this for a second. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MARCY'S FRIEND!" Bubba takes a step forward, I take a step back. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE HER? I HAVE LOVED HER FOR NINE-HUNDRED AND TWELVE YEARS! WHY DO YOU NOT NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" I slap him upside the head. "You douchebag!" I grab my hat, and float off quickly to the Candy Castle, hoping that SOMEONE can explain why the hell I found Bonni and Marcy kissing last night. What went on with them, in their past? I know what went on with me and Gumball in the past, but that has nothing to do with Marcy and Bonni. I remember when I met Gumball, about six years ago.  
_*flashback*_  
I was floating home from a party or something, and it was POURING rain. While I was over the Spooky Forest, I heard a little kid crying. Although I sometimes hate to admit it, I'm really kind of a softie. I float down, and find the kid sitting in mud, crying his purple eyes out. I start towards him as my feet hit the ground. The little kid looks up at me, through his wet pink hair, with tears streaming down his face. He wimpers, and backs away, like a hurt animal.  
"Shh, no, I'm not gonna hurt you, come here." I whisper, so I don't scare him. He looks up at me again, then runs towards me, latching on to my leg, just like a little kid. He was really small, too. He looked like he was about 7 or 8 years old. "What's wrong?" I ask him.  
"I-i-i was f-f-flying with M-mo-Chro, a-a-and I f-fell off of him and I've been stuck here lost for hours!" He says, sobbing.  
"Shh, okay, why don't we get you warm, okay?" He nods his head. "Okay, I'm gonna have to carry you, you can't float, okay?"  
"Okay." He jumps up and puts his little arms around my neck. I fly him back to my house. When we get there, I find a blanket for him, and some dry clothes that are actually small enough to fit his slight frame. He looks so out of place wearing my clothes, I stifle a laugh.  
"So kid, who are you?" I ask him. He looked like a candy person, but very humanoid.  
"I am Prince Bubba Gumball of the Candy Kingdom and I'm twelve years old!" I laughed at him. He was twelve, but he looked like he was about 8. Poor kid! "And who might you be?"  
"Me? Oh, only Marshall Lee, the Vampire KING!" I say, poking his stomach. He laughs and swats at me. "Okay then, little prince, let's get you home, okay?" He looks insulted for a moment.  
"I don't wanna go home yet! I'm having fun here, Marshall!" I sigh. I'm gonna have to hang out with this little kid, aren't I?  
"Well, alright. You can stay for a little while. You want some ice cream? I have strawberry." He instantly jumps up.  
"You have strawberry ice cream? That's my favorite! I want some!" He runs over to where I'm standing, and starts jumping up and down. "Can I have some? Can I have some?" I laugh at him, yet again. This kid cracks me up.  
"Sure thing little bro. One strawberry ice cream, coming right up!" I get him his ice cream, and I grab some strawberries for me to eat. Amost instantly, this kid is on a sugar high. He starts running around my kitchen, and running around my living room. Seriously. He's running laps in my living room.  
"Oh oh oh oh! You have a keyboard? Can I play it? Can I?" Bubba excitedly shouts. _Hmm, I could've sworn I put that upstairs... _  
"Do you actually know how to play?" He nods his head anxiously. I grab my bass and we have a weird little jam session, then I take him back to Peppermint Maid in the Candy Castle. He'd fallen asleep while I was flying him home. I fly up to the balcony that I believe to be outside his room, where I see Peppermint Mid pacing.  
"I found him in the Spooky Forest a few hours ago. I gave him some dry clothes, and we jammed out for a little while. He's alright, I don't think he meant to worry you, and I know I didn't." She smiles down at the small pink boy in my arms, and replies "Thank you for bringing him home safe, Marshall" She takes him, and lays him on his bed inside I as float away.  
_*Four Years Later* _  
"Hey lil' bro! Are you coming the party tonight?" I ask, as I swoop into Bubba's room from his balcony doors.  
"Oh, I dunno... I have a lot to do today, you know." This little dude isn't so little anymore. He's got about an inch on me, and he's twice as strong.  
"Aww, come on Bubba, lighten up a bit! It'll be fun, I promise!" He agrees, and I tell him I'll pick him up at dusk. "Bye dude! See you then!" I couldn't really help but notice how good looking he was getting. Okay, fine, confession here, I'm bisexual. Big deal. I liked him, actually. Which was a little bit weird, because for about three and a half years, he was my leech, my little brother.  
Dusk came, and I went to pick him up. Literally. I still had to carry him places. I didn't have to carry him like a baby anymore though. I couldn't even if I wanted too. He was so much bigger than me. When we get to Party Pat's, we start dancing, then a couple of girls drag him off. I don't mind, I mean he's gotta learn something sometime, right?  
When he found me again, he was tipsy. no, not tipsy. He was drunk. Really drunk. The band starts playing a slow song, and he starts to slow dance with me, him leading though, so it was weird. Bubba leans in, close to my ear, and he slurrs "_Marshhhhhallll, guesss what? I'm gaaaaay!" _He leans back, and watches me face, for a few seconds. Then, he suddenly leans in, and mashes our lips together. I would've gasped, but that's kind of difficult when you're lip locked with someone. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss him back, not thinking, really. He pulls me as close as possible...  
_*back to the present*_  
Nothing really big happened between us. Just make-outs and drunken kisses, and a few dates here and there. I do love Bubba, but he's my best friend, not my boyfriend. I don't love him, _like that_. I never asked him to be mine, he never asked me to be his, we were never really together, but according to Peppermint Maid, he loves me more than anything he's ever had. It sorta breaks my heart to know I'm breaking his.

**A/N These were previously three seperate installments, but I decided to mash them all together while doing an overall edit ^-^**


	8. Girls' Revenge

*20 minutes earlier*  
**Marcy's P.O.V. **  
I told them everything that had happened, from Marshmallowy Mweadows, to when Marshall and I got to the castle, leaving out little details, like, when we stayed at my house, and I fell asleep with Marshall, and I hadn't told them about what happened with Bonni.  
"Okay girl, we are gonna go find him, now! Let's go!" Tayr- um, Cake, I mean, says as she stretches out a window. I grab my umbrella and go sit on her elephant-sized back, and we're off. "Okay girl, let's look around Marshmallowy Mweadows first?"  
"Um, okay. I just want to find him." I say as tears well up in my eyes. We reach the Mweadow in almost no time. Cake shrinks down to her normal size, and we jump off. I see Marshall and Gumball sitting under a tree, and I start sprinting towards him, as does Fi. I so need to apologize to him! When we approach them, we find them tangled with each other. I glance over at Fi, who was blushing crazily. I was seething angry. I step forward, and kick Marshall out from under Bubba, and slap someone. Fi was kicking and punching, but it was hard to tell who it was directed at. I run back over to Cake, and bury my face in her fur, sobbing.  
"Shh, now." She says, trying to calm me.  
"I-i was g-g-gonna apologize t-to him!" I sob into her back. Fi had run over, she was ticked. Steaming mad. "I wanna talk to Bonnie and figure this shit out, Cake! Can we go back to the castle please?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Marshall's P.O.V. **  
I get distracted on my way back to the Candy Castle, but still make it there in no time. I float in to Bonni's lab, knowing I'd find her there. "Bonnibel, we need to talk. Now." I say, sternly, while trying to stay polite. It's not very easy.  
"What is there to talk about, Marshall Lee?" She snaps, not even bothering to look up from her notebook. I touch down, and storm over to her. Grabbing her notebook away.  
"We need to talk. About Marcy. _Now!_" I toss her notebook behind me. "I don't know what the hell went on between you two, but I NEED TO KNOW WHY THE HELL I FOUND YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND WHEN SHE BASICALLY JUST MET YOU!" I scream, as Banana Guards appear around me, spears at the ready. "I NE-" A sharp pain starts in my neck, near my bites. "I NEED TO KN-" Suddenly, I can't move my tongue. I open and close my mouth hopelessly, unable to breathe, which doesn't matter because I'm undead, but I NEED to talk, and I need to breathe to talk. I can't see now, everything is fuzzy. As I slump to the floor, I hear a sugar-sweet voice say "I'm not at all sorry, but it had to be done." I hear cotton candy giggles as everything fades out...

**Bonni's P.O.V. **  
As much as I hated to call the Banana guards, I couldn't have Marshall's blood on my hands. I had the guards take him down to the dungeons, but not the tame ones, reserved for the candy criminals. He was taken to the Low Dungeons, horrors unimaginable. I turn back to my work, rather quickly.

**Marcy's P.O.V. **  
We're on Cake's back, riding above the forest at top speed. Fionna's talking Cake's ear off, not believing what we just saw. I just sit a little further back, clutching my knees to my chest, thinking about what I'll say to Bonni. I'll just keep my cool, and ask her... Ask her what happened. I'm sick of waiting to remember. Cake's feet stretch through a large window, and we hop off her back. "Where's Bonni's lab?" I ask, as several, are those _Banana guards, _return to their posts. I opened the door, and walk in, trying to stay calm. "Princess, I need to know what's going on. NOW!" I try to stay calm, walking across the princess's lab. "I have no idea why anything is happening, and Marshall and Bubba are apparently to busy to give me answers now!" Bonni looks up from her notebook, and starts to talk.  
"Marceline, for me to explain anything to you, you need to calm down, alright?" It was sickening, how kind she was.  
"Princess, I DO NOT WANT TO CALM DOWN! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Tears start streaming down my face, and I collapse on the floor, sobbing. Bonni runs over to me, and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I clutch her waist, just needing comfort.

*meanwhile, outside of Marshmallowy Mweadows*  
**Bubba's P.O.V.**  
Oh, I was so close! If only those girls hadn't shown up, I could have showed Marshall how I really feel. I stand up, staggering slightly, as Marshall flies off in one direction, and Cake rides off in another.I run back, into the forest on the edge of the Mweadow. That was the edge of the Candy Kingdom, this is the Spooky Forest now. Ha, this is where I met Marshall, so many years ago... **I won't flashback, because you already know what happened in Spooky forest xD **I walk for a bit, just wandering. After a while, I find myself deep in the forest, getting cold. I decide that I'll sit down and rest a bit, then call Mo-Chro. I lean against a tree, closing my eyes.  
I wake up, soaking wet, in the mud. Lovely, absolutely lovely... I don't know this part of the forest at all, either... I call for Mo-Chro, several times. No response. _Oh, Glob, he's probably home with Cake._.. I look around, in the pouring rain, and have a sweet moment of deja-vu... I miss Marshall, so much... _If we could even just be_ friends_ again_...

**Bonni's P.O.V. *again* **  
Marceline storms into my lab, just after Marshall had been deposited in the Low Dungeons. Screaming, just as Marshall had done. I remember some tapes I found, a certain song stuck out... _Beauty Queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself_... Marcy collapses on the floor, sobbing. I run over and wrap my arms around her, and to my surprise, she hugs me back. I sink to my knees, Marcy, sobbing into my chest, like a little child. I hold her tighter, not caring if her red tears stained my white lab coat. "Shh, Marcy, it's okay. I'm here, it'll all be okay now..." I bury my face in her hair, starting to sob myself. Marcy pulls back, red streaked face and puffy eyes looking up at me.  
"B-bonnibel? Would you please, PLEASE tell me about my past? Please?" Marcy pleaded. I look down at her, and nod.  
"Here Marcy" I say, standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up a bit?" I nodded, tears still sneaking down her face. I led her back to the room that had been prepared for her, her face down, hair covering it. A few candy people pass by, and her grip on my hand tightens, as she turns her face away from them. We get to her room, and I lead her inside, leaving the door open. She wheels around and shuts it with her free hand. I take her to the bathroom, and get a washcloth with warm water, and wipe off Marcy's face, tear stained and red, even without the red tears.  
"B-bonni?" She asks timidly. I nod, motioning for her to go on. "Th-that's what I c-call you, right?" I squeeze her hand, she's still clutching mine.  
"Yeah, that was always your nickname for me. You refused to call me Bonnibel or Peebles or anything else, you always called me Bonni." She nodded when I replied. "Oh, Marcy, would you like anything, a cup of tea, something red, a-"  
"Do you have any Syrah?" She asks, innterrupting.  
"Pardon me? Syrah?" She looks kind of annoyed, and she replies quickly.  
"You know, like red wine? I'd expect you to have something along the lines of that. Very sophisticated stuff." I look at her, puzzled.  
"Marcy, you know what amazes me? You have no recollection of me, but still the same attitude towards me." She then looks confused, and I burst out smiling. "I think I may have something. Would you like to stay here, or go with me to the kitchens?" She grins.  
"I'll go with you."  
~*returning with wine in large coffee mugs, as to not be suspicious*~  
"Okay, Marcy?" I ask her, looking down at my hand, which was actually still in hers. That made me smile.  
"Yeah?" She replies, after a minute. I look back up at her face.  
"What do you want me to start with? I mean, about your past?" I ask her, timidly, not sure if she's still want to hear it from me or not.  
"Urm, well, I have a few questions. Why, uhh, why did you, um, kiss me? Earlier?" She asks, and my face goes red. Like, red red. and my face is already naturally pink. I take a sip of my wine, nervous for what I'm about to say.  
"Marcy, I l-" I stop, mid-sentence. "M-marcy, I just really like you is all, and when you and Marshall and Fi and Cake and Bubba went missing, I got scared, and I really missed you, and I was really worried." I look down at my feet, dangling off the edge of Marcy's bed. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have, I-" Marcy cuts me off this time.  
"Yeah, it was dumb, and really, you shouldn't have, but apology accepted, I just wanted to know. Bonni, do I uhh, do I have a family?" I look back up at Marcy, tears welling in my eyes.  
"Well, kinda... Um, your Dad is Hunson Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere. and, I guess, there's Simon, too..." I tell her, trailing off. "Well, umm, Simon, he sorta, well, he kinda... Simon went crazy, and he doesn't remember you anymore." I have tears running down my face now.

**Marcy's P.O.V. **  
"Well, first, what exactly is the Nightosphere, second, who's Simon, and third, why are you crying about him? I don't understand." I tell Bonni, flat-out. She looks at me again, tears in her eyes, and I squeeze her hand, which I think I've been holding all this time. She exlpains to me what the Nightosphere is and who Simon was and who he is now, and why she was crying.  
"Well, I was crying because, well, he took care of you, for a long while. He was like your dad. You loved him so much, and when he put that crown on, when he went crazy, you lost so much... you would cry sometimes, and that thought just makes me so sad, I just can't help it." Bonni told me, emotionally.

**Bonnie's P.O.V., YET AGAIN **  
Marcy leans towards me, and lets go of my hand. she wraps her arms around me, as I start to sob. She doesn't understand, she doesn't understand how horrible this situation is. How unfortunate her situation is. How messed up her immortal life has been. I cry, head buries in Marcy's chest, for what seemed like hours.

Too bad the tears weren't real.


End file.
